


Too much snow

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke hates winter, while Casey is in love with it.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Too much snow

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Prompt: picture prompt = shoveling snow

Zeke threw another shovel full of snow at the mountain in front of him and groaned. „This winter is a pain. I've never seen so much snow before.“

Casey laughed. „But it looks great. Yesterday, in the park, I was able to take tons of pictures. Maybe I can sell the one or the other to a magazine.“

„Well, I am not a photo geek like you are, but a car nerd, and I will lose my mind if I can't go on a long road trip soon again. I am bored as hell.“

„Oh, you are?“ Casey grinned, bent down for a hand of snow, aiming at Zeke's neck.

„Hey, stop that!“

„God, Zeke, don't be such a grinch. Life is wonderful; it only depends on what you are making out of it. It's winter, and we have snow. Let's finish clearing the driveway, and have some fun instead. We could make some snow angels; snow angels in freshly fallen snow are the best. And then we can build a snowman. Your front yard looks so empty without any snow buildings. Or we can visit the exhibition for ice sculptures in Akron.“

Zeke put the shovel down and couldn't help it but laughed. „Okay, geek boy, I guess these are enough plans for a weekend.“ And once again he wondered how easy life could be when he was together with Casey.


End file.
